pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Entei
Vs. Entei is the fifth episode from the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/28/2018. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben arrive at a hot spring hidden in the mountains, with it being filled with wild Pokémon. Teddiursa, Houndour, Swinub, Geodude, Azurill, Marill, Bidoof, Torkoal and Growlithe are in both the hot spring and in the hot sands around. Dawn: Ah! What an incredible location! Ben: This is where Entei is rumored to come around. I’ve got a contact in the area that’s supposed to be in the area. Dawn: Contact? Silver: Now that you’ve revealed you’re an agent, you’ve become so much more useful. Ben: (Sarcastically) Oh, ha ha. I had to restrict my true skill to stay out of sight. Dawn: How about we all let our Pokémon out? Enjoy the hot springs while we wait. Ben: Sounds like a plan to me! Ben draws his Pokéballs, throwing them all. He chooses Heatblast the Magmortar, Cannonbolt the Donphan, Spitter the Remoraid, Terraspin the Blastoise, Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl, and Alien X the Unown. Dawn: Come on out! Dawn throws her Pokéballs, choosing Ampharos, Lopunny, Cherubi, Sudowoodo, Butterfree and Tyrogue. Silver: Go! Silver throws his Pokéballs, choosing Marowak, Raticate, Pinsir, Mantine, Eevee and Gastly. All the Pokémon go and play in the hot spring and hot sands, everyone laughing. Ben: I think we should all change into swimsuits and enjoy the hot spring! Dawn: So you can leer at me in a swimsuit? Flat chance. Besides, we’re here on official business, not to play around. Ben: Then why let all the Pokémon out? Dawn: So we don’t have to waste time choosing them when trouble comes. Silver: I have to say, you seem very determined to take them on. Dawn: I’ve had the time to think about it. And we cannot allow Team Rocket to get away with their nefarious acts, even if it means possibly dirtying my family name. Silver: We’ll figure out a way to stop them from doing that as well. Dawn: I appreciate it. But I got myself into that mess, and I’ll have to be the one to get myself out of it. There really isn’t anything you can do, unless you’ve suddenly obtained political power. Silver: I, guess so. Ben: Then, we just have to wait for my contact. Ben begins twisting and messing with his watch, activating a call feature. Silver: You never did explain what that device is. Ben: Ah, this is the latest and greatest technology, the Omnitrix! It is a portable Pokémon Storage System. I can use it as a transfer machine to an electronic storage bank which puts Pokémon in suspended animation. I can call upon them at any time due to being in cyber space instead of having to contact a person at a ranch. Bill designed it specifically for the IPA, after his original PC system was a success. Dawn: So you can call upon any of your Pokémon at any time? That’s incredible! Silver: How many Pokémon do you have access to? Ben: All of the ones I own! And with Alien X here, that’s plus one. Dawn: So you’ve only shown us a small portion of your Pokémon. Ben: Well, I can’t constantly change Pokémon on the fly while undercover, right? The bushes rustles, as a young boy comes out. He wears glasses with blue hair, orange shirt and cargo shorts. Nelson: Ah! I found you! Ben: Nelson, right? It’s good to meet you in person. I was just about to call you. Nelson: As soon as I heard that you were here to look for Entei as well, I couldn’t wait anymore! Ben: Sweet. Now, let’s go through the details. Nelson: Of course. Nelson pulls out a computer, as he pulls up a tracking map. It shows several locations with red x marks on it, as they all gather around. Nelson: This marks where Entei goes in this region. I’ve got several years of data from witnesses spotting Entei. When focusing solely on this mountain range, and corroborating dates and times, I determined that Entei visits this locale every 4 months. Dawn: Why four months? Nelson: Best guess, it’s how long it takes for it to go around the entire Johto region. But even that seems off. Silver: Entei isn’t known for being as fast as Suicune or Raikou. That could be an accurate guess. Dawn: How long do we have until Entei arrives? Nelson: Within the next 24 hours. That’s my most accurate guess. Ben: Alright. Let’s get ready then. End Scene It’s pitch black in the middle of the night, with the group set up to wait for Entei. The Water Pokémon wait in the hot spring, while the other Pokémon are hidden around the perimeter. Astrodactyl is set up on a perch, starting to become irritated. Nelson has a Mismagius out, as the trainers hide in the bushes. Dawn lets off a big yawn. Dawn: Is it necessary to stay up all night? I mean, where is it? Silver: It’s not like wild Pokémon operate on a specific schedule. Ben: Ugh, trust me, I know how you feel. Stakeouts are always the worst part of undercover work. Nelson: Don’t worry. As soon as Entei arrives, we’ll make sure to protect it from these criminals you say is after it. And I’ll catch it instead! Dawn: (Gasps) What?! Silver: That wasn’t part of the deal. Ben: (Sheepishly) Actually, I said I’d give him a chance. Nelson: You have no idea what this means to me! I only have all this data to track Entei down because I want to catch it! There’s no way that I’ll lose to it! Entei is as good as mine! The sun rises in the east, piercing through the mountains and shining on the hot spring. A small shadow is cast, as the group looks towards the sun. Entei comes from the direction of the blinding light, leaping in towards the hot spring. Nelson shakes with eagerness, as he leaps out. Ben: Hey, wait! We have to protect Entei first! Nelson: Entei! Entei approaches the hot spring, stopping to look towards Nelson and Mismagius. Nelson: My name is Nelson, and I challenge you to a battle. Entei stares at Nelson for a moment, as its eyes glance around. It locates the Water Pokémon, the trainers in the bushes, and Astrodactyl on its perch. Entei’s gaze shifts back to Nelson, nodding its head. Nelson: Alright! Mismagius, start with Mean Look! Mismagius’ eyes glow black, as Entei is hit and frozen into place. Nelson: Now, Shadow Ball! Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, as Entei lets out a powerful Roar. Mismagius is terrified, and returns itself to its Pokéball. The Mean Look fades. Nelson: What?! But, you weren’t supposed to be able to get free! Entei turns to walk off, as it makes eye contact with Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl takes an intimidating stance, roaring loudly. Astrodactyl: AERO! Ben: Astrodactyl, what are you doing? Ben, Silver and Dawn come out into the open, as Entei stares them down. Nelson runs to get out of the way. Ben: Entei! There are poachers coming for you! They’ve already got Suicune and Raikou! If you don’t let us help you, then they’ll get you too! Entei’s expression doesn’t waver, as it begins to walk off. The sand bulges, with Steelix shooting out and Binding onto Entei. Entei roars in distress and surprise. Dawn: Ah! Steelix! Silver: Does that mean they were here the entire time? Hun: Nice of you to finally notice. The group turns, noticing Hun and Petrel. Petrel snickers with hunched shoulders. Petrel: Ah, young master Silver! Here to help us out again? Silver: Fat chance! I’ll never help you! Petrel: And to think I thought that Archer broke you. No matter. We’ll still win. Petrel throws his Pokéball, choosing Muk. The large mecha drops down, shooting up a wave of sand. The hatch opens, Attila operating it. Attila: Well, this is a familiar sight! We’re gonna capture number three! Ben: Like heck you will! My name is Ben of the IPA, and you’re all under arrest! Astrodactyl, go! Astrodactyl takes off, flying towards the mecha. Attila laughs at this. Attila: Now that’s a Pokémon worth fighting! Skarmory, take it! Attila throws a Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. Skarmory flies at Astrodactyl, going for Steel Wing. Astrodactyl forms green energy claws on its talons, clashing with Skarmory with Dragon Claw. Silver: Mantine and Spitter! Take flight! Disrupt that Steelix! Mantine leaps out of the water, Spitter attached to its wing. Mantine flies over Steelix’s head, as they fire Psybeam and Water Gun. Steelix follows after them, when Entei strikes it with Flamethrower. Ben: Marowak and Cannonbolt! Hit that machine! Terraspin, hold it in place! Terraspin leaps out of the water, as it glows with a blue aura. It stomps the ground, forming several towers of water that surround the mecha and prevent it from moving. Cannonbolt curls up with Defense Curl, as Marowak prepares to swing her bone. Her eye sparkles, as she strikes Cannonbolt like a golf club, it shooting through the air and striking the mecha. The mecha is forced to step back, Attila having difficulty maintaining control. Attila: Why you little punks! Dawn: Ampharos, Lopunny! Electro Ball and Ice Beam! Ampharos forms a yellow sphere of electricity, firing it. Lopunny fires Ice Beam, the attacks hitting Muk. Petrel: Now Muk! Gunk Shot! Muk forms a large energy trash bag, firing it at the two. Tyrogue gets Sudowoodo’s attention. Tyrogue: Ty ty! Sudowoodo: Woodo! Tyrogue and Sudowoodo move in front, as Tyrogue glows with a golden aura. The aura is transferred to Sudowoodo, who forms an even larger Rock Tomb, which blocks the Gunk Shot. Dawn: Ah! A Helping Hand attack! Petrel: Urgh. It looks like they’re too ready for us. Hun: No matter. Steelix, wipe the others out with Hyper Beam. Silver: Gastly, use Sucker Punch! Ben: And Heatblast! Use Flamethrower! Steelix prepares to use Hyper Beam, when Gastly appears in her face, punching her. Steelix is a bit distorted, as Heatblast shoots Flamethrower from its arm cannon. Entei then pushes free of Steelix’s Bind, leaping out of her grip. Entei then breathes a Flamethrower, defeating Steelix. Hun: A most disturbing turn of events. Petrel: Uragh! We can’t let them stop us! Muk, Sludge Wave! A wave of dark purple sludge comes off of Muk, it rising like a tidal wave. Dawn: Ampharos, Cotton Guard! Lopunny, Bounce! Ampharos forms a large Cotton Guard, which is hit by the Sludge Wave. The cotton begins to wilt and decay, the Sludge Wave getting through. Lopunny Bounces over the Sludge Wave, while Ampharos, Sudowoodo and Tyrogue are hit. Lopunny dives down to strike with Bounce, hitting Muk and being repelled. Attila: Okay, time for the main event! The mecha charges forward, as a Water Pledge intercepts it and prevents its movement. Silver: Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Aim for the leg! Eevee fires a Shadow Ball, striking the mecha in the leg. The mecha collapses down, Attila trying to regain control. Silver: Pinsir, get at the mecha and use Guillotine! Ben: Alien X, use your Hidden Power to help get it there! Dawn: Butterfree, use Sleep Powder on Muk! Pinsir charges forward, heading towards the mecha. Alien X glows with Hidden Power, forming a portal that Pinsir goes through. Pinsir appears above the mecha, grasping it with enlarged energy pincers. Pinsir cleaves clean through the mecha, it shorting out and collapsing to the ground. Attila crawls out of the mecha, when Skarmory is blasted by Hyper Beam, crashing down by Attila. Attila returns it. Attila: Oh, great. Butterfree flaps her wings, releasing a green powder that hits Muk. Muk dozes off and falls asleep. Petrel scowls in anger. Entei roars loudly, as it breathes Flamethrower. Attila runs from the mecha, it exploding from the attack. Attila makes it back to the others, scowling. Attila: We can’t leave the hunt like this! I want that Entei! Petrel: And so does the boss! Silver: Give it up, Petrel! You can’t win today! Petrel: Heh. Yes we can. All the Pokémon freak out, them holding their ears from an inaudible frequency. Even Entei stops and howls in pain. Dawn: What is going on?! Ben: A sound wave, at a frequency that we can’t hear. Silver: That means, Sanba! Voice: It’s Namba! Another mecha similar to the other one arrives, driven by Professor Namba. It fires an energy field, which traps Entei and pulls it in. Ben: Namba?! When’d you get out of jail?! Namba: Ha! I’ve been out for quite some time! Working on perfecting my technology! And it is so strong to capture even Legendary Pokémon! The mecha pulls in Entei, it howling in distress as it is locked away. The mecha leaps over the group, landing behind the other Rocket members. A hatch opens up, letting Attila, Hun and Petrel climb in. Petrel laughs and winks at the group. Petrel: Until next time! Petrel makes it up the hatch, closing it. The mecha leaps out of the area, as the sound signal dies off. All the Pokémon return to their normal selves, as the group looks in dismay. Dawn: So, they got Entei. Silver: Their end goal has to be Ho-Oh. Ben: In that case, that’s gotta be our next destination. Main Events * Neo Team Rocket captures Entei. * Professor Namba is revealed to be out of jail and with Neo Team Rocket. * Dawn's Tyrogue reveals he knows Helping Hand. * Ben's Astrodactyl reveals it learned Dragon Claw. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Nelson Villains * Neo Team Rocket ** Petrel ** Attila ** Hun ** Professor Namba Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Mantine (Silver's) * Eevee (Silver's) * Gastly (Silver's) * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Tyrogue (Dawn's) * Heatblast the Magmortar (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Terraspin the Blastoise (Ben's) * Spitter the Remoraid (Ben's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Alien X the Unown (Ben's, X shaped) * Mismagius (Nelson's) * Muk (Petrel's) * Skarmory (Attila's) * Steelix (Hun's) * Entei * Teddiursa * Houndour * Swinub * Geodude * Azurill * Marill * Bidoof * Torkoal * Growlithe Trivia * This episode is inspired by the anime episode Entei at your own Risk! * With the appearance of Entei, Porygon2 is the only Gen II Pokémon not to appear in the Pokémon Tales franchise. ** Similarly, Porygon is the only Gen I Pokémon not to appear yet. * Ben and Silver are shown to work better together, completing the combo they failed at in Vs. Raikou. * Professor Namba returning is due to needing a scientist that will allow them to control the Legendary Beasts, which he can with his Rage technology. Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket